


In Vino Veritas

by aniihoee8784



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of smut at the end but nothing too racy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniihoee8784/pseuds/aniihoee8784
Summary: You take a drunk Tsukishima back to his room, not expecting the romantic and spicy turn of events.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So. Several things before you read this little thing that’s around 1k words. In this prompt, the following are as follows:
> 
> y/n became the team’s manager after shimizu. (i mean it’s fanfiction so why the hell not ryt)
> 
> Scenario is:   
> -the karasuno team had a reunion and they’re all college students now  
> -During the reunion, Tanaka kept teasing Tsukki abt his feelings for y/n, thus annoying him  
> -y/n however is completely oblivious to this, and tsukki is just as unaware that she has feelings for him  
> -He obviously confesses while he’s drunk  
> -Y/n isn’t drunk btwww
> 
> I just hope y'all enjoy!!!!!!!! Mwa mwa.

I pulled the door open, allowing Tsukishima to drag an already snoring Tanaka into the room. Once he reached Tanaka’s bed, he removed his senpai’s arm around his shoulder and dropped him thoughtlessly onto the soft surface. His ankle hit the edge of the bed with a loud thunk.

I gasped. “Tsukishima-kun, be careful!” I rushed to Tanaka’s sprawled form, lifting his leg onto the bed. He was gonna feel that in the morning.

“Ugh,” Tsukishima grumbled behind me as I covered the passed out drunk with a blanket. “Just leave him alone. He’s done absolutely nothing but bother me all night.”

Well, he did. Tanaka had been saying all kinds of things to him, and Tsukishima rebutted with some insults, but for some reason, he didn’t…correct the things that Tanaka said. 

Was that the thing I was clueless about? Did Tsukishima really like me? 

I looked at his tall frame. His eyes were pinched shut as in pain. 

I shook my head. No. My questions would have to wait. He’d had enough with irritating things tonight. 

“Tsukishima-kun,” I began but was quickly interrupted as Tsukishima started to rant once more. 

“First reunion in a long time, and still the same blabbering idiots.” He scoffed. “The same rowdy, unruly bunch,” he mumbled, swaying. 

I quickly stepped forward to steady him, but he didn’t seem to notice that he was falling. Instead, Tsukishima wrapped an arm around me and ruffled the top of my head. "Ah, (Name)-chan, always so helpful,“ he remarked, genuine amusement seeming to coat his voice. "I did miss the team, I’ll admit." 

Okay. He really was drunk. 

"How much did you have to drink Tsukishima-kun?” I asked as I lugged him outside of Tanaka’s room and led him to his own just a few doors ahead. 

“No, no, (Name)-chan, please call me Tsukki. Or Kei. There’s no need to be so formal with me.”

I pulled his door open and easily shut it with a foot as soon as we were inside. 

“Okay, Tsukki,” I humored him as we reached his bed. Sighing, I pulled his glasses off his face and set them on the nightsand nearby. “I think it’s time for bed now." 

"Aww don’t be like that, (Name),” Tsukki purred in my ear. His voice had dropped into a sultry octave, sending a delicious chill up my spine. 

A yelp escaped my lips as Tsukki’s other arm locked around my waist and he threw himself on the bed, with me on top of him. 

My arms were trapped in Tsukki’s embrace but I managed to brace my palms against his chest to put some distance between us. By a few inches, at least. 

My face was so close to his that I could smell the beer whenever he exhaled. 

I pulled my legs up, trying to use my knees to push myself off of him, but his embrace only grew tighter. Now, I was basically straddling him. 

“Tsukki, what are you doing?” I’m sure he could feel the thunderous drumming in my chest. We were pressed so close to each other that I couldn’t tell anymore if the drumming was coming from him or me. 

What was more concerning was that i only had a tank top underneath the unzipped sports jacket i had on. And my chest was—

“I missed you, too, (Name)-chan.” It was barely a whisper, like he was just saying it to himself, as he gently ran a hand through the stray locks of hair that had fallen on the side of my face. 

My eyes widened in surprise. “Tsukishima?” _What?_

His eyes focused on me. They were still glazed, like he was looking at a dream he’d wished for for so long. He smiled. A soft, genuine smile. “You were always there during our practices,” he said. “Well, you were our manager and all, and I missed seeing you do your thing…”

He pressed a palm against my cheek, his warmth seeping through my skin. “But mostly, I missed…just seeing you.”

My ears were ringing. I felt like I was going to to burst. This couldn’t be happening. He was drunk. He didn’t mean any of this. Or was I drunk? No, all I had was a taste that made me decide never to put beer in my mouth ever again. 

“Tsukki, you’re drunk,” I said, but I barely heard myself. Why was my voice so small? 

He chuckled, bringing along a delightful rumbling in his chest that made the hairs on my arms stand from end to end. “That I am, but it doesn’t mean I’m not telling the truth.”

The truth…so all that teasing by Tanaka, it was true! I gasped as the realization dawned me, and quickly followed reality.

Beneath me was a mumbling, blabbing drunk idiot who would probably regret doing all this in the morning. Or maybr he didn’t mean anything and the alcohol just made him think he had feelings for me. 

I shook my head, and attempted to push myself off him. "Tsukki, you’re—“

Soft lips suddenly crashed into mine, making me gasp. Taking advantage of my slightly opened mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, and stars exploded behind my eyelids as he ravaged my mouth. 

"Tsukki,” I breathed when he began to trail feverish kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. His wet tongue slid against my skin, and wherever the point landed, he sucked on it. A moan erupted from me and was quickly silenced by Tsukishima recapturing my lips.

He pulled away, breathless. “The walls are thin, (Name)-chan. You wouldn’t want to be too loud.”

Now that his lips had left mine, I felt my sanity slowly returning. “Tsukki, you’re drunk,” I said. “I…I can’t do this while you’re drunk.”

He was silent as he looked at me, then with his arms around me, he sat us up. I bit back a moan when I felt something hard press against me. 

“(Name)-chan,” Tsukishima said, cupping my face with both hands and tilting it gently. “Do you…like me?”

I surprised myself when I hooked my arms around him and caught his lips in a greedy kiss. I nibbled at his bottom lip, causing a low groan to rumble in his chest. I pressed myself closer to him, and now I definitely could not ignore the impressive bulge poking at my lower tummy. 

I pulled away from him, panting and unable to speak. 

“That much, huh?” He said with a grin. 

I nodded. “I want you, Tsukki,” I finally said after a few breaths. “But I don’t want to do it while you’re drunk. It feels like, I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you. And,” I added. “I mean, if you really liked me then show it when you’re sober, you know.”

He chuckled. “You’re one to talk.”

“Hey!” I retorted, my face burning again. “I didn’t wanna make a fool out of myself, you salty dinosaur.”

He tilted his head to the side, a sarcastic grin plastered on his face. “My thoughts exactly, princess.”

My stomach did a little somersault at his words. He seemed to have noticed as well, and pink lightly dusted his cheeks. 

“So, what now?” I asked to break the silence. 

Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Now, we get some sleep,” he said. “As you said, you don’t want to do anything while I’m drunk because it feels wrong.” He pressed another kiss on my cheek. “I respect that. Also,” he added, and planted one on my lips, letting it linger there for a bit. When he pulled away, his amber eyes were tender as they gazed at me. “Thank you, for not taking advantage of me.”

Another one of his genuine smiles spread across his face, and my stomach fluttered. 

I had a feeling I’d be seeing more of that from now on. 


End file.
